


Triple Drabble: Ezar Vorbarra's Familiar.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is he a good guy or bad guy?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What an absurd question!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I just thought he might be the power behind the throne."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hardly. If Ezar Vorbarra said, 'You're a frog,' he'd hop and croak."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Ezar Vorbarra's Familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://emothy.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emothy**](http://emothy.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Author's choice, author's choice, impossible to tell who the bad guys really are_.

That idiot boy's report on the invasion is so full of holes, Negri fancies he could use it as a fishing net. It's nothing like his work about Komarr, which was seminal and succinct and perfect, even with the aftermath's unfortunate entanglements.

Aral isn't the first Vorkosigan to mock him with a strategic withdrawal from the field of full-and-complete reports, but if he's going to do that, Negri scrawls on a note to Ezar, he's going to have to learn to be as good at cover-ups as his father. The boy's too damn honest. It's a major failing. Negri considers highlighting that, but Ezar already knows it and Negri won't waste his time.

Ezar's running out of it too fast to bore him with anything but what's vitally important: that the Prince is finally dead, that his political base is being destroyed, that Aral managed to see it through without charges being laid against him again. Everything else is mere detail, and can wait. And will wait.

The survival of the Imperium is paramount. Everything else is an afterthought and shall wait. On the Regency, on Gregor, on the end of time itself, if need be. Aral bought his own safety with that assassination; it's enough. It's enough. That idiot boy redeemed that politically-disastrous murder with Serg's blood, and it will save Barrayar.

It's not Negri's duty to cast judgment on it. It's his oath and honor for Ezar, for the continuation of Ezar's line, for Barrayar.

He took oath to Ezar twenty years before Yuri's death, an officer's oath to his commander, and he's kept it every day of his life. Forms are Vor perversions; he doesn't care for titles. They aren't important.

Barrayar is. Ezar is. Both saved with that shot from the Escobaran ship.

And it's enough.


End file.
